


Overwatch Smut Chronicles

by Just_A_Face



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Face/pseuds/Just_A_Face
Summary: With Overwatch back, it means people are living in the old bases.And when people live together, they tend to mingle.And when people mingle, they tend to have sex.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Discovering Tracer's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avatarkyoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarkyoshi/gifts).



Widowmaker hesitantly looked out at the Overwatch party. Angela talked with Ana, Mei, and Jack. Hanzo chatted with Echo, his brother Genji, and Winston. Zarya roared with laughter, slapping her thighs at some joke that Efi just had to have told; Torbjörn and Brigitte were also reduced to stitches. Jesse seemed to be telling a story to a group of impressionable female Overwatch agents, including Satya, who gazed at him with rapt attention, hanging off his every word. Lúcio played music at a gentle volume, and drinks were aplenty.

Widowmaker simply didn’t know how to mingle. She sipped a glass of wine.

“Hey, you came!”

Lena blinked into and out of reality until she stood next to her.

“I thought you’d stand us up again,” Lena smiled.

“I’m trying to turn over a new leaf,” Widow said.

“Hey, you’re doing great. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“What makes you think I’m hard on myself?”

“Uh, do I really have to say it?”

Widow sighed.

“Lena, please…”

“Nuh-uh. You’re more than an assassin now; you’re on the good guy’s side. Sure, things have been rough, but you gotta realize that you’re more than what Talon made you now.”

Widow sighed.

“Merci, but…maybe it is a challenge to not be so difficult on myself.”

“Well, that’s a never-ending battle, let me tell you,” Lena chuckled. “But seriously, I’m glad you came.”

Lena spread her arms, gently pulled Widow into a hug. It got her heart to beat faster in her chest. Lena squeezed her, and she felt the Brit’s pert little breasts pressing against her.

That got Widow’s cock to stir. Fortunately, Lena broke the hug before it got too awkward.

“Need help mingling?” She asked.

“God yes.”

“Good!”

Lena took her hand. Widow did her best to keep her eyes to herself, but standing behind Lena gave her a perfect view of that infamous Tracer booty, watching it bounce as they walked. She stared on so intently, she didn’t see them walking up to Fareeha.

“Getting settled?” Fareeha chuckled. She saw how Widow stared at Lena’s ass.

“Just trying to help her get nice and social,” Lena smiled, none the wiser.

“Hello, Fareeha,” Widow said, tearing her eyes off Lena’s rear.

“Widow. You are still Widow, right?”

“For the time. Who knows what might rattle out of my head.”

“Still fighting Talon’s brainwashing?” Lena asked, grabbing a few bottles of beer. Fareeha took one.

“Oui, and it is bothersome,” Widow sighed.

“Do you mind if I ask what you mean by that?” Fareeha asked.

“Talon used their machine to turn Amélie into me, but without regular treatments, I’m becoming someone else instead of their wind-up assassin, or Amélie. I think I find things funny, but I don’t know where the humor comes from. Is it me, or Amélie bubbling through?”

“Well let me say again that it’s good that you’re on the right side now,” Lena said.

“It feels good…no, it feels _right_ to be here,” Widow said, a gentle smile on her lips. “Just, not in this giant party. It all feels so overwhelming.”

“I know what you mean,” Fareeha chuckled. “This is a lot for me.”

“Seriously?” Lena said. “I thought you’d be the ‘big woman on campus.’”

“No, I don’t like the limelight,” Fareeha said.

“I think I can sympathize,” Widow said, sipping her wine. “I just don’t know what I am, what I want to be, hell, there are moments I’m not sure who’s really in control.”

“Is it Amélie?” Lena asked. “I don’t mean to be rude or to pry, just…I mean, this is such a strange thing, I’m really quite curious.”

“Merci, but you are fine,” Widow said. “All I know is that I am me. Widow. Not Talon’s tool, but myself. Maybe with a hint of Amélie here and there.”

“Then here’s to being yourself,” Fareeha smiled, raising her beer.

Widow faltered.

“I’m sorry about your mother,” she said quietly.

Lena went quiet. Fareeha felt her lip jerk upwards into a sneer. But she let the feeling go.

“You weren’t yourself.”

“I noticed you didn’t say you forgave me.”

Fareeha gave a single, flat chuckle.

“I’m not sure I can. However, you were used by Talon. You’re just as much a victim as my mother is.”

“You’re a good person, Fareeha Amari.”

“I’m trying hard to be.”

The two women kept their eyes locked on the other, but they sipped their drinks.

“Well,” Lena said, finally finding her voice, “that’s enough seriousness for this party. We need to lighten up.”

“Yeah, that talk’s been a long time coming,” Fareeha said, “but it’s done now, so let’s get something better going.”

“Come on, let’s see what Hana is up to.”

Fareeha and Widow fell in behind Lena as she made her way over to a giant TV. A sofa had been set up in the middle of the floor, surrounded by people.

Hana Song stood on the sofa like she had conquered the world.

“Got a little captain in you?” Fareeha laughed as they walked up to the sofa.

“Please! The captain’s got a little _me_ in him,” Hana grinned. “You next?”

“Next? For what?” Widow asked.

“The next challenger! This is ‘D.Va vs. the World!’”

Hana gestured to the TV.

“I’ve got a computer hooked up, and I got my full Steam library; personal buys _and_ sponsorship gifts. You pick the game, and try to beat me!”

“What’s in it for us if we do?” Widow asked.

“Bragging right for finally taking down the mighty D.Va,” Lena grinned.

“Damn right,” Hana said. “No one’s been able to do it tonight.”

She gestured to a mob of people milling about by the TV. Reinhardt stood with Jesse, along with just over a dozen of Overwatch men and women.

“You got any racing sims?” Lena asked.

“I got every _Gran Turismo_ and _Forza_ ever made,” she boasted.

“Yes! Fareeha, Widow, want in on this?”

“No thanks, I’m undefeated against Hana,” Fareeha said. “I’d like to keep it that way.”

“You’ve never played her.”

“That means I’ve never lost. See? Undefeated.”

“Widow, can you be more helpful than Fareeha?” Lena groaned.

“Sorry, but video games are not my forte,” Widow said.

Widow couldn’t help but get riled up at the overwhelming adorableness of Lena pouting.

“Fine, I’ll do it myself,” Lena said proudly. “Hana! _Forza Six_ , right now!”

Lena vaulted the back of the sofa. Her phone popped out of her back pocked, spinning in the air. Widow leapt forward and grabbed it.

No one else saw Lena’s phone fall out.

“Nice catch,” Fareeha said.

“Hold on,” Widow smiled, pulling the phone away from Fareeha.

“Widow, give back Lena’s phone.”

“But I want to see what’s on it.”

Throaty engine roars came from the TV’s sound system. Looking up, both women saw Hana and Lena staring intently at the screen, ready for the race to begin. A crowd began to form.

“We have time,” Widow grinned.

“And we shouldn’t be snooping on her phone.”

Tires squealed as the race started. The crowd cheered.

“Do you know how badly Lena teased me before I escaped Talon?” Widow asked. “Every time I saw her, she’d be all light and flirty, shaking her ass at me, knowing it’d turn me on too badly to shoot straight!”

“Wasn’t that a good thing?”

“Yes, but I got in so much trouble because of her. This is just a little payback.”

“Come on, how can you even get into—“

Widow pressed the power button, and the screen came to life: _swipe to unlock_.

Both women stared at it dumbly. Widow swiped, and got into Lena’s home screen.

“She doesn’t lock her phone?” Fareeha sputtered. “Alright, _now_ she’s asking for it.”

“I’m glad you agree,” Widow said, opening YouTube.

“Okay, when I said ‘she’s asking for it,’ I meant we should change her home screen, or give her an embarrassing ringtone,” Fareeha said. “Like _My Little Pony_.”

“How can we make fun of her if we don’t know what she watches?” Widow said, flicking through her history.

“Wait, ghost hunter videos? Seriously?”

“Don’t you like snooping?” Widow smiled.

Fareeha’s cheeks grew red.

“Hmm. Ghost videos doesn’t give us much. Wait, _How Far Is Tattoo Far?_ ”

“That’s pretty ratchet.”

“Boring,” Widow sighed, closing the app. “What else is there?”

Fareeha’s eyes widened as Widow opened up Lena’s photos.

“Okay, this is a bit too far.”

“You can always look away,” Widow grinned.

Fareeha pressed her lips into a fine line, but she couldn’t bring herself to look away.

“Selfies, group pics, all boring,” Widow huffed. “Oh, folder options. Camera, downloads, screen captures…‘sexy?’”

Opening the folder, both women saw silhouettes of people. Specifically, women. More specifically…

“Is that me?” Fareeha gasped.

Widow selected a picture. Fareeha’s fit frame filled the screen, wearing exercise clothing that hugged her body. Fareeha stood at a squat rack, readying herself to pick up a loaded bar.

The next picture showed Fareeha in a deep squat.

“Incredible,” Widow breathed.

Fareeha felt a burst of pride, knowing all her work had made her exceptionally callipygian.

“I might have to do some of your workouts,” Widow breathed.

She swiped, and came to a candid gym picture of herself. Widow stood, doing a Good Morning movement. She had an unloaded bar across her shoulders, and bent perfectly at the hip; in fact, her chest looked parallel to the floor.

Needless to say, her ass stuck out quite far.

“You sure?” Fareeha grinned. “Looks like those bottoms might split open trying to contain that ass.”

Widow smiled back, her pride swelling. It wasn’t the only thing to swell.

Lena had taken several gym shots; Fareeha bench pressing, doing pull ups, dips, and lunges. Widow saw herself doing sit ups, at the hip abductor machine, and the leg press.

“Is it just me,” Fareeha said, “or is Lena trying to hone in on our cocks?”

Widow swiped to another picture; Fareeha bench pressing again. Only the focus had clearly been set on her crotch, namely the swell of her cock against her clothes.

“I think that’s your answer,” Widow said.

“Lena, you…you giant perv…” Fareeha tried to sound indignant, but Widow could hear the flattery and laughter, and even a little arousal.

The next picture wasn’t in the gym, but rather of Widow in her catsuit.

And she had bent over to pick up a pencil.

Widow’s ass filled the screen. Yet once again, the focus had been set on her thigh, because both women could see Widow’s cock pressing out against the material.

“You’re right,” Widow said, passion and lust slowly filling her voice, “Lena _is_ a pervert.”

The next picture made both women gasp. Lena had snuck her phone into the locker room’s showers, catching Fareeha as she washed herself. The focus, again, lay at her crotch.

Widow didn’t know that Fareeha had such a big, thick cock, and it wasn’t even hard!

“The audacity of this bitch,” Fareeha chuckled.

The next thing wasn’t a picture, but a video. It started to play when Widow swiped to it.

Lena had her phone against a crack in a dorm door; Widow’s dorm. Widow lay spread out on a sofa, naked, her breasts heaving, her cock thick and hard. One of her hands grasped a massive fleshlight; it had to be massive, because she had a massive cock.

“Holy shit,” Fareeha gasped. “I didn’t know you were _that_ big.”

“Lena, you dirty pervert~~” Widow said, her voice husky. “Did you steal my favorite toy?”

On-Screen Widow gasped and moaned as she jerked herself off with the fleshlight, while holding a photo in her free hand. The toy had a swollen head, the perfect receptacle for a heavy load of cum. But the gasping and moaning wasn’t as loud as Lena muttering.

The roar of video game race cars dulled it, so Widow held the phone up.

_“Fuck yeah, oh God you’re so hot. Fuck, so big~~so big jerk that off oh God~~”_

“Wait, hold up,” Fareeha grinned, pausing the video. She zoomed in. “Are you jerking off to one of Hana’s naughty Patreon pics?”

Widow quickly closed the photo app.

“I paid for that photo,” she blushed.

“Sure, I bet you did,” Fareeha laughed. “We should have a talk with Lena about this.”

“’A talk?’ That’s what you have to say about this discovery?”

“Widow, Lena’s been taking pictures and videos of us. Not only in compromising positions, but naked and jerking off, too. That’s some real fine sexual harassment if not outright sexual assault right there.”

“So you’ll turn this in? This is my chance to get back at Lena for all the teasing she’s given me!”

“I never said we should turn it in,” Fareeha grinned. “I just said we should have a talk with her. You know, to ‘teach her a lesson…?’”

Widow paused, and saw the mischievous look in Fareeha’s eyes.

“You mean you don’t want to do what’s right for once?” She smiled. “I thought you were a stick in the mud.”

“Not all the time. Besides, we’ll have Lena and her amazing ass alone in a room. Think of what we can do~~”

“Mmmm…” Widow licked her lips. It felt hot all of a sudden, and she became acutely aware of how hard her cock had gotten.

“Go baby, go!” Hana roared.

“Oh come on!!” Lena yelled.

Both women looked up. With the discovery of Lena’s secret photos, they completely forgot about the match. Most of Overwatch had flocked to the TV, and were cheering.

Hana and Lena were coming out of a turn, and Hana held a tiny lead. Despite Lena begging her car to go faster, Hana finished first.

“Ha ha! Another win for D.Va!”

Hana stood up triumphantly, basking in the applause of the onlookers.

“I had you! I had you the entire race,” Lena said.

“And all that mattered was the last corner, where I took you from behind!”

“Something tells me this won’t be the last time Lena gets taken from behind,” Fareeha smiled, speaking quietly.

“I think we’ve found something in common,” Widow nodded.

“Is there no one else?” Hana asked, gesturing to the crowd. “Is there no one else?!”

“Wait, shit, where’s my phone?” Lena asked.

“Here it is.” Fareeha took the phone, and pretended to pick it up. “You must’ve dropped it, but the screen isn’t cracked.”

“Oh thank God,” Lena breathed, taking her phone. “Thanks Fareeha.”

“You’re devious,” Widow whispered to her.

“Stick around, you’ll see how devious I can be,” she smiled back.

* * *

“Fucking hell, I had her,” Lena grumbled as she made her way through the base. “She had to have found some kinda exploit, no way she could accelerate that fast out of a turn…”

She came to her dorm. She pulled her keys out, but found the door already open.

“What the…?”

“Hello, Lena,” a silky French accent said. “Come in.”

Lena heard the purr in the voice. It sent shivers up and down her spine. She walked into her dorm, and then to her bedroom. Two people sat on her bed.

“Fareeha? What are you doing here?” Lena asked. “And why are you with Widow?”

“We wanted to talk,” Fareeha smiled, leaning back casually.

“How did you get in here?”

“I _am_ an assassin,” Widow smiled. “I know how to pick locks.”

“What…look, this is…really nice,” Lena said, tearing her eyes off her teammates. Widow wore her usual catsuit, while Fareeha wore some tight hip-hugger jeans and a casual button-down shirt. The shirt seemed stretched over her cleavage, and her hip-huggers had a faint outline of her cock. “But this is my room, you can’t just barge in on me.”

“Like how you took pictures of us working out?” Widow asked politely.

Lena stopped dead in her tracks.

“Or when you took pictures of us showering…?” Fareeha breathed.

Lena’s mouth suddenly went very dry.

Fareeha and Widow, meanwhile, both started feeling pretty hot.

“Or when you peak into our rooms to watch us jerk off…?” Widow breathed.

“What—what are you talking about?” She stammered.

“Lena, we saw what was on your phone,” Fareeha said.

“Especially that secret picture folder you have,” Widow giggled. “What did you call it…? ‘Sexy?’”

A heavy wave of embarrassment washed over Lena. She had finally been caught.

“I…I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I know it’s bad, I just—I couldn’t help myself.”

“Come here and tell us about it,” Widow said, patting the bed.

Lena numbly walked over. She got a few steps away from the bed when she realized that Widow invited her to sit between her and Fareeha.

Lena could feel her innermost desire leap at the prospect of being between both women, even if they were angry at her.

So she sat down.

“Why did you do this?” Fareeha asked.

Lena twitched as Fareeha gently pressed her thigh against her leg.

“It’s…God, you two are so gorgeous, and, and I got a thing for buff women,” Lena mumbled. “It started as gym pics. Fuck, I couldn’t get enough of it.”

“Then you’ve put these pictures to good use, yes?” Widow smiled.

Lena could feel her face flushing. She must’ve turned a very brilliant shade of red.

“Y-yeah,” she mumbled. “It grew from there.”

“I have to say, you took some damn good pictures of us,” Fareeha said.

“How did you find out?”

“Lena, you left your phone unlocked,” Widow said.

“Not even a pattern to lock it,” Fareeha laughed.

“Fucking hell…”

Lena gasped as she felt Widow press herself against her.

“So did you put the photos to good use?” She breathed into her ear.

Lena shivered, which made both Fareeha and Widow grin.

“What about my favorite toy? Were you the one to steal it…?”

“I…I did,” she croaked. “You’re not gonna tell Jack, are you?”

“Heavens no!” Widow said.

“I’ll be kicked out so fast I’ll—wait, what?”

“We’re not gonna tell anyone about those pictures,” Fareeha said.

“But why?”

“Lena, if you wanted to look, you could’ve just asked,” Fareeha purred.

“Besides, I think you _liked_ that taste of French crème I left in my toy,” Widow giggled.

Fareeha reached out, and gently ran a finger along Lena’s thigh. She shivered at the touch, and openly stared as Fareeha traced a path up and down her leg.

“Yes, you didn’t have to go sneaking around, taking secret pictures,” Widow breathed.

Widow directed her hot breath at Lena’s ears, which made her tremble and moan.

“But, taking these pictures, it leaves things unbalanced,” Widow said.

Widow had her breasts pressing against her back, and Fareeha went from tracing a finger along her leg to having her hands wrapped around her waist.

“W-what’s happening…?” Lena stammered.

“We’re here to make things even,” Fareeha smiled. She gently squeezed Lena’s ass. “You saw us naked, we want to see you naked. It’s only fair, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely fair,” Widow said, inches from Lena’s ear.

Widow gently kissed Lena’s ear. A lightning bolt of pleasure coursed through her, making Lena gasp. She moaned as Widow gently ran her tongue along the top of her ear, making her writhe.

“Oooh, you like that, don’t you?” Widow giggled.

“She does,” Fareeha purred. “Do it again.”

Lena felt like melting as Widow kissed and licked her ear. The gentle touch of her tongue sent tremors down her spine, and Fareeha’s wandering hands made her want to moan. She writhed at the touch of the strong Egyptian, and she nearly begged for Fareeha’s hand back when the tall woman let go of her thigh.

Fareeha gently took Lena’s chin, and kissed her. Lena’s eyes widened as their lips met, but they grew hazy with pleasure as Fareeha gently pressed her tongue into her mouth.

“No fair,” Widow pouted. “She’d been teasing me too much!”

“She spied on me naked first,” Fareeha grinned, breaking the kiss. “I deserve this.”

Widow firmly, but gently, pulled Lena towards her, and kissed her. Widow had much plumper lips than Fareeha, so much fuller…

“There,” Widow smiled, letting go, “even.”

Lena’s mind spun.

“T-this can’t be happening~~” she gasped.

“Oh, but it is.” Fareeha stood up. “My jeans are getting a little tight.”

“Oui, my suit just isn’t cutting it anymore.”

Lena’s eyes grew wider as she watched both tall women stand in front of her, undoing their clothes. Fareeha undid her shirt, and pulled off her undershirt. Even Widow gasped as she bared her abs. Calling them “washboard” felt like a disservice; they were sculpted to perfection. Fareeha drew their attention to her chest by slowly undoing her simple black bra.

The bra dipped, and her breasts spilled out, round and firm, with very stiff, dark nipples.

“Not bad,” Widow smiled. She reached behind her to undo the zipper of her catsuit. Lena had to fight to peel her eyes off of Fareeha, but it wasn’t for naught. Widow slowly, tantalizingly slowly, brought her hands to her shoulder and shrugged out of the top of her catsuit.

Widow’s breasts were the same lovely shade of purple as the rest of her skin, but her nipples, oh her nipples, they were an amazing deep lavender, similar to her skin but much darker, and just like Fareeha, they were so incredibly stiff.

Lena didn’t know where to look. Fareeha’s breasts seemed firmer, they practically floated, untouched by gravity. But Widow, oh her breasts were so much fuller, they looked delicious, and Lena wanted nothing more than to suck at them.

“I like this look on her,” Fareeha laughed.

“We finally found a way to shut her up,” Widow smiled. “Fuck, I’m so hard~~”

Lena blinked, then remembered what she really liked about both women. Looking down, the two didn’t have bulges in their clothes; they were pitching circus tents. It looked like both of their clothes would tear with just a little flexing.

Lena drooled as Fareeha undid her pants and pull them down, pushing her boxers aside. Fareeha sighed as her cock sprung free. Lena let out a strangled gasp as her hefty cock swung upwards.

“Better than looking at me in the shower, isn’t it?” Fareeha smirked, caressing her cock.

“S-so big…!”

“Not bad,” Widow said.

Widow simply slid her catsuit down, wiggling her hips all the while. Lena’s eyes grew wider as Widow freed her cock, and her equally massive balls tumbled out as well.

“But I think I got you beat,” Widow purred, wiggling her cock

“Just by a bit,” Fareeha huffed.

“A win is a win,” Widow giggled. “Isn’t that right, Lena?”

Lena turned from dick to dick. This couldn’t be real, it couldn’t be! She gently reached out; neither Fareeha nor Widow stopped her.

She gently grabbed them, Widow in her right, Fareeha in her left. Both women purred as she touched their hardened shafts. Lena’s mind felt like frying! She couldn’t fully wrap her fingers around either of them!

“Ooh, she’s got such soft hands,” Widow sighed.

“So soft,” Fareeha breathed, sliding next to Widow. She reached out, and gently grabbed Widow’s breast. “Damn, these are soft, too.”

“And that body of yours is too gorgeous,” Widow said.

Widow’s heart hammered in her chest; she could feel Fareeha radiating heat. And with Lena holding her cock, she felt too hot and bothered to wait for the Brit to come to her senses. So she gently pulled Fareeha into her, and gave her a kiss.

Fareeha gave a startled, but pleasurable, moan as Widow kissed her. The woman had amazing lips, oh they were great. Her cock seemed to swell even more, and she kissed back.

Lena’s eyes threatened to pop out of her head. She stared as the two most beautiful women in Overwatch kissed and made out with each other, all while she held their impossible cocks in her hands!

Speaking of cocks, each throbbed with need. Lena gently peeled back the foreskins, exposing their flared cockheads, making them moan into each other, and their cocks jumped and swelled even bigger. The two kissed even harder.

They had to be bigger than her forearm, easily, and as thick as her wrist! Lena had seen what they both had, but only from a distance. Up close, holding it, oh it proved to be something _absolutely_ different.

“Is this what you wanted?” Fareeha smiled, breaking the kiss.

“Oh God yes~~”

“Hmm. I don’t think so,” Widow said, licking her lips.

“Wha—“

Widow pulled her fat cock back, and slapped her across the face with it. Lena gasped as she felt the thick, heavy, hot shaft connect with her cheek. There wasn’t any real force put behind it, yet Widow’s cock felt as if it carried the weight of the world.

Widow slapped Lena’s other cheek. Lena let out the lowest, most perverse moan any woman had ever heard.

“Ooohhhh~~”

It sent shivers up Fareeha’s spine; Lena _liked_ getting cock slapped.

“Stand back,” Fareeha breathed. She gently pulled her cock from Lena’s grip, and gently slapped her cheek.

Pre-cum splattered from her dick, painting Lena’s face. Thick strands dripped from her cheek and chin, and Widow slapped her again with her meat missile.

Lena moaned. Yet she held herself absolutely still, providing the perfect target for them.

“Fuck,” Fareeha breathed. The thrill of dick slapping Lena drove her closer to orgasm.

Lena thought she went to heaven. The weight of the thick cocks gently battered her, she could feel their girth, she loved feeling how heavy and hot they were, each slap sent chills across her, and the smell…oh, the thick, musky smell of cock filled her nose, and went right to her brain, getting her soaking wet, turning every thought to mush, all but the need for these massive, thick, hot, cocks.

“Damn, look at her,” Fareeha chuckled. She took a gentle handful of Lena’s hair, and held her head still. Lena’s eyes filled with tears of pleasure. She gasped as Fareeha laid her cock across her face.

“She loves this, doesn’t she?” Widow giggled, laying her sizable shaft on her head as well.

The smell of dick nearly made Lena black out. Fareeha had a muskier scent, more powerful and pungent, but Widow’s had a gentle seductive odor, almost like a perfume; subtle, yet addictive.

“She does,” Fareeha grinned.

With these cocks against her, Lena’s shock finally started to wear off. And a fiery need replaced it.

She pulled her head back, feeling the heavy cocks slide down her face, covering her with thick, drooling lines of pre-cum, until she had them at her mouth. She turned her head, opened her mouth, and took Fareeha into her.

“Damn, she’s eager!” Fareeha gasped. “So hot and wet!”

Lena’s mind froze as she tasted Fareeha’s cock. It looked huge, and felt ever bigger in her mouth. Her tongue roved over the spongy head, relishing the salty-sweet taste of pre-cum.

Without even thinking, she started sucking.

“Fuck yeah she’s eager~~” Fareeha purred.

Lena sucked at her swollen cockhead, then took more of the hefty shaft into her mouth. Her tongue played across Fareeha’s dick, caressing it as she sucked, until Fareeha felt her wide cockhead press against the back of Lena’s mouth.

Lena, to her credit, didn’t flinch or gag in the slightest.

“Lena, after all we’ve been through,” Widow pouted, “you leave me here?”

But Lena had become too far gone to recognize the words, too swept up in a fantasy she never thought would happen. Fortunately, her cock-hungry mind saw the other swollen cock in front of her, and she simply had to have it.

She pulled Fareeha’s dick from her mouth, all while sucking it even harder, running her tongue around the crest of her glans.

“Holy shit, she’s trying to suck my soul from my dick!” Fareeha gasped.

Lena pulled Fareeha’s cock out, letting it bob in place as she took a mighty lungful of air. Then she inhaled Widow’s shaft.

“M-mon Dieu, you’re right!” Widow stammered as Lena latched her dick sucking lips in place.

Much like their scent, the two women’s dicks had a different taste. Fareeha smelled and tasted like a full-course meal; filling and satisfying. Widow smelled of perfume, and tasted like junk food; every smell and taste saying ‘one more couldn’t hurt.’ So she took Widow deeper.

“Merde! I’m in her throat!” Widow cried. “Such a cock hungry hound!”

“Lena, I’m getting lonely…” Fareeha said, sliding her hand up and down her dick.

Lena pulled Widow from her mouth, and moved back to Fareeha.

“Fuck yeah, that’s good,” she purred. Fareeha’s other hand snaked around Widow’s waist, pulling her closer.

“Why didn’t we do this before?” Widow asked.

Lena sucked and slurped, bobbed her head up and down, before pulling Fareeha out and going back to Widow.

“We would’ve if Lena told us she wanted us, instead of perving on us,” Fareeha grinned. “Goddamn, she’s good at sucking…”

Lena twisted her head about as she sucked Widow’s bigger cock, amplifying her hungry tongue’s motion across the swollen shaft, making Widow purr. She pulled Widow out, and moved back to Fareeha.

“I was getting close,” Widow moaned, her hand playing with her swollen balls.

“I’m close, too,” Fareeha purred as Lena inhaled her dick. Lena rubbed her tongue against the cum-slit.

“F-fuck~~!”

Lena went back to Widow, giving her the same treatment.

“Merde!!”

Each cock throbbed, Lena could see the two women’s balls tightening, they were close!

And she realized that she wasn’t naked.

Lena had to let go of the cocks to get her shirt off. Fareeha and Widow were jerking off, right on the cusp of orgasm. Gasping, Lena peeled her bra off, and squeezed her tits together.

“Cover me,” she begged, “fucking cover me with hot spunk~~”

Seeing Lena present herself like that, it only took one stroke for the two to cum.

Each fat dick throbbed as they blasted hot cum across Lena, each spat forth a massive load of pearly semen. It hit Lena on her face and breasts, covered her, all with their first shot. Some cum landed in her mouth, but most covered her breasts.

The next blast of cum covered her from forehead to mouth. Lena couldn’t get enough of it.

“Damn, look at her,” Fareeha chuckled.

Lena blinked, and realized that she automatically started mopping up the ropes of cum, and licking her fingers clean. Her eyes fluttered as the thick, tasty cum slid across her tongue.

“I don’t know about you,” Widow grinned, “but I need more.”

“I think we both need more,” Fareeha nodded, looking at their still achingly stiff dicks.

Fareeha reached down and gently took Lena’s hand, easily pulling her to her feet. Lena gasped as Fareeha squeezed her ass.

“Yes, we both need more,” Widow purred, running her hand along Lena’s hip. She yelped as Widow started undoing her pants.

Lena cooed as her jeans were undone. She gasped as her panties were slid off her. She ground her knees together as cool air caressed her blazing hot snatch.

“Damn, she’s so wet,” Widow chuckled, holding her drenched panties up.

“You want this, don’t you?” Fareeha smiled.

“Oh God I need it so bad~~” Lena said in one breath.

“Good. Because if you took pictures of my ass, I want yours in return.”

Lena had barely kicked her jeans free when Fareeha turned her around. She purred as she ground her famous booty against Fareeha’s fearsome rod.

“Don’t forget about me,” Widow said, advancing on her.

Lena’s heart hammered in her chest; her greatest fantasy stood behind and in front of her!

She gasped as Fareeha bent down, hooked her arms under her legs, and effortlessly lifted her into the air. Her muscles weren’t just for show.

Lena leaned back to make it easier for Fareeha to lift her. She pressed her back against Fareeha’s firm tits, but her eyes opened as she felt Pharah’s cannon press against her tight little anus. Widow leaned into her, a smile on her lips.

“Ooh, she _really_ wants this,” Fareeha purred, leaning against the wall. “I can feel her ass opening up.”

“FuuuckIdo~~” Lena moaned. She ground her hips, relishing the feeling of that fat cockhead pressing against her, urging her to open up, and open up she did.

“Give it to her,” Widow smiled, pressing her breasts against Lena’s.

Lena screamed as Fareeha pressed her down. Her eyes bulged as she felt that thick cock tore her ass apart.

“More~~!” Lena begged. “More!!”

“I’m not even halfway in yet,” Fareeha grinned.

Lena froze, her eyes full of disbelief and wonder.

Then Fareeha pressed her down with even more force. Lena slid down her dick, a scream frozen in her throat. Her entire world became Fareeha owning her ass, feeling that magnificent fuck rod being pushed balls deep into her.

“Shit, she’s too tight!” Fareeha grunted. “What an ass! Fuck~!”

“Don’t forget about me,” Widow giggled, gently grasping her mouth.

Blinking, Lena forgot just how close the assassin had gotten to her. She shivered as she felt Widow gently brush her fingers across her sex.

“All those pictures, all those videos,” Widow breathed.

Lena trembled. With Widow so close, with a cock in her ass, she couldn’t think.

“Is this what you wanted…?”

Widow pulled her forward, and gave her a very deep French kiss. Lena trembled and shuddered as Widow kissed her.

“Fuck yeah,” Fareeha grunted. “Oh shit, she came from that! God, I love how she squeezes down on my dick like that, and I haven’t even moved yet!”

Lena’s eyes crossed as Widow ended the kiss.

“You’re leaking like a burst pipe,” Widow smiled. “We need something to clog it~~”

“Please.” Somehow the words came out of Lena’s mouth. “U-use your cock…”

“You’ll have to talk up,” Widow laughed, running her cock up and down her pussy. Lena cried out, and she squeezed down on Fareeha’s raging dick even more. “I can’t hear you.”

“Fuck my pussy, please~~!”

“I don’t know, is this what you really want…?”

“Yes!!” Lena cried out, the frustration driving her mad. “I want your cocks in me! I want to ride them, to fuck them, I want you to tear up my ass, my pussy, my mouth, oh God I need these dicks!!”

“She likes having something up her ass,” Fareeha winked, giving said ass a firm, open palmed slap.

“Would you take us anytime, anywhere?” Widow smiled.

“Yes! J-just bend me over and fuck me, I don’t care where!!” Lena cried out, her face blushing from having the truth pulled from her.

“I’ll like claiming this ass,” Fareeha smiled. She picked Lena up, pulling a mere four inches of dick from her, before dropping her down.

Lena screamed as she came from the rough treatment.

“Hmmm. Very well,” Widow smiled. “Since you stole my favorite toy, I’ll make _you_ my toy.”

Lena’s eyes watered with joy as Widow lined her dick up with her sopping wet pussy, and gently pushed into her.

Lena screamed her pleasure to the heavens. She felt Widow slide into her, she could feel both dicks inside, pressing against each other!

“Holy shit, I can feel you,” Fareeha groaned.

“Your dick is sooo hard,” Widow grunted. “What a great fuck, able to take us both!!”

Tears filled Lena’s eyes. She couldn’t believe she took both massive dicks inside her! She felt like some sex toy, built only to be fucked, and she couldn’t get enough of it!

“Fuck me!” She moaned. “Tear me up, pump me full of cum~~!”

“You heard the lady,” Fareeha smiled.

She lifted Lena up, dragging both her and Widow’s dick out of her. Lena babbled as she felt both rods leave her, twisting her inside about, rubbing against each other until only their glans were inside.

Then Fareeha pushed her down, spearing her on their dicks.

Lena cried as she came. Her pussy leaked more of her girl-cum over Widow, while her ass spasmed around Fareeha’s girth.

“Oh mon Dieu, this is unbelievable~~” Widow gasped as she pressed her breasts against Lena’s.

“I can’t get enough,” Fareeha slobbered.

She lifted Lena up again, and all but dropped her down on their dicks. Lena’s legs went numb. No, not numb; the sensation of being fucked drowned out any feeling her legs might have.

In fact, she couldn’t feel anything but her ass being owned, and her pussy stuffed.

“I’m gonna cum,” Widow slurred, her voice filled with pleasure.

“Cum in me,” Lena begged, her voice weak from screaming her bliss. “Fill me up!”

With a roar, Fareeha pressed Lena down against the very base of her dick. Deep in her, Lena felt both cocks twitch, and then hot cum flooded her.

Fareeha grinned as she came in her ass, and Widow moaned as she filled her pussy to the brim. Widow came so much, cum actually got forced out of her pussy, splattering over the floor.

Lena’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she rode the orgasms out. It felt like her brain would melt from pleasure! She could feel every milliliter of cum being shot into her!

She lolled back against Fareeha, weak from the sex, and breathing hard.

“God,” Fareeha smiled, “her ass is just in another world.”

“Her pussy is too tight,” Widow grinned. “I need to fuck it more~~”

Lena twitched at that, eager for Widow to continue.

“Oh, you got her pussy,” Fareeha said. “But I think I like her mouth more…”

Laughing, Widow pulled out of her pussy. Lena tried to beg for her to keep her dick in, but words abandoned her. Once Widow pulled out, Fareeha pulled out as well, making her twitch all over again.

Fareeha carried Lena to the bed, and set her down on it.

“Kneel.”

Her limbs trembling, Lena did as Widow told her.

“That’s better, chérie,” Widow smiled, slapping her round ass. Lena yelped, but it turned into a wonton moan.

Fareeha walked towards Lena’s head. She hefted her sizable cock, and Lena all but lunched forward, sucking it down.

“You can’t live without this dick in your mouth, can you?” Fareeha chuckled.

Lena shook her head as she licked and slurped. It became difficult to scream around Fareeha’s cock as Lena felt Widow slam her dick deep into her pussy.

“So tight,” Widow moaned. “It feels like it’s made for me~~”

“I think we’ve got an arrangement,” Fareeha said, taking a firm grip of Lena’s hair. “Lena, stop taking pictures of us, and we’ll keep you stuffed with cock and cum. That sound good, Widow?”

“It’s the only way to treat my new favorite toy~~” Widow smiled, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she railed Lena’s cunt.

Widow kept a firm grip on Lena’s hips close as she pumped her dick in and out, rutting like a dog. Widow fucked her with such strength and raw ferocity, Lena didn’t even have to try to force Fareeha’s dick into her throat; it just happened, all from Widow’s relentless fucking.

Widow would slam deep into her, driving Lena forward, forcing Fareeha’s cock deep down her throat. Widow would pull back, dragging Lena off that massive cock jutting from Fareeha’s strong hips.

And then Widow would do it again.

“Yeah, this sounds good,” Fareeha groaned. “God, you’ve got a dick-sleeve for a mouth, don’t you? What do you say, Lena? You like this?”

Lena nodded wildly, sucking at Fareeha’s cock, rubbing it with her tongue, and swallowing it until it bottomed out in her throat.

“Then taking those pictures was the best thing that happened to us,” Fareeha smiled.

Lena moaned wantonly.

“Oui, so much,” Widow drooled as she rode Lena harder and harder.

“Keep sucking,” Fareeha breathed, “I can still cum~~”

“You’re in for a long night, chérie,” Widow giggled.

If Lena could talk, she would’ve said she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Putting Down Some Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch has been recalled, and has made the world a better place.  
> Things have gotten so good, Lena asked Emily to marry her, and they soon start talking about kids.  
> While the two women planning on how to have children, a shocking discovery about Widowmaker gives them an idea to make a much more personal decision.

Lena felt on top of the world.

It had been a year since Winston’s recall order went out, and it seemed that everyone had jumped at the chance to answer the call. Lena worked with friends she hadn’t seen in years, people she thought were dead, and the UN hadn’t come to arrest them, despite their year-long insistence they would.

And Overwatch had made a difference. Terrorists were thwarted. Multi-national conglomerates were busted for unethical and systemic behaviors. World peace could finally be a reality.

Despite all of this, Lena still felt nervous.

“You okay, luv?” Emily asked.

Lena never got tired of looking at her fiancé. Emily’s luxurious red hair, her freckles, her dimples, it still made Lena’s stomach flip in the most amazing way.

“You’re not thinking that Talon might attack again, are you?”

“Hell no, that’d kill the moment here!” Lena gestured around them.

They sat on a bench on the bluffs of Gibraltar, watching the waves crash ashore.

“Then why are you zoning out on me?”

“It’s…God, I still can’t believe you said yes to me,” she said, rubbing her ring.

“Lena, you proposed a few months ago,” Emily laughed. “This isn’t new.”

“It feels that way, yeah? Just…damn.”

“Then what’s going on in that brain of yours?”

“Just about the lives we have, and what I want in them,” Lena said. “I’ve got Overwatch, and that’s amazing. I’ve got you, and that’s even better. But…”

Emily looked up at her. She took Lena’s hand.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” She smiled.

“Children?”

“You are!” Emily gave her a squeeze. “I can’t believe we’re both thinking about kids. It seems just yesterday that the world looked like it would fall apart. London nearly had another uprising!”

“Yeah, it got scary,” Lean nodded. “I’m glad we were able to defuse it, though.”

“Oh, and you can’t forget Talon practically imploding,” Emily said. “How many pies do they got a finger in?”

“Sweet Christ, I don’t think anyone really knows,” Lena said, shaking her head. “Quite a lot if what that Widow-bitch says is true.”

“Lena, come on, she’s a victim of Talon’s brainwashing. She ran away from them.”

“She’s still an assassin.”

“Lena. She was brainwashed. She barely even remembers any of her kills.”

“She almost killed me! Like, a few dozen times!”

“Are you still upset that she’s on my ‘free pass’ list?” Emily asked.

“To be honest, yeah, a bit.”

“Then why is she on your ‘free pass’ list as well?” Emily grinned.

“Just…I mean, look at her!” She groaned. “Bloody gorgeous…”

“It’s weird seeing you flip between ‘horny aw’ and ‘hell no,’ babe,” Emily giggled.

“Shut it,” Lena grumbled. “I’m just glad she’s not assassinating anyone else.”

“It’s strange to see her in Overwatch, but you got a point there. And like I said, her defecting really messed up Talon. They haven’t been a serious problem in a long time.”

“Don’t say anything, luv. You might jinx it, and it’s really nice to just sit here with you.”

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but a very nice breeze rolled over them, and she simply held Lena tighter. They could talk about kids later.

* * *

Lena walked into the locker room, mopping sweat from her forehead. Normally running and working out cleared her mind, but not today.

_I got too much stuff on my mind,_ she thought. _Kids! Emily wants to have kids with me! But we don’t have the equipment, so how? Adoption? We’ve already adopted enough cats…In vitro…? Argh! There I go again!!_

Groaning, Lena opened her locker. She just had too much on her mind! She stripped, headed to the showers, grabbing a stall in the back, and stood under the hot water for a few more minutes than she normally would.

_Just gotta talk with Emily about it…_

Lena turned off the water, and just stood there, her mind spinning. She stood there for so long, she actually grew accustomed to the silence.

Eventually, feet pattered on the wet tiles as someone else walked in. The mysterious person turned on a nearby shower stall. A gentle sigh of pleasure echoed off the walls as they stepped under the water.

_Better get going,_ Lena thought.

Wrapping herself up in her towel, Lena passed the occupied stall. As she passed by, she couldn’t help but see who had claimed the shower. Her eyes flitted up, and she saw a purple leg.

_Widow, eh?_

She stopped, and took another look. Through the crack in the shower door, Widow stood under a stream of water, washing her hair.

And she had a third leg.

Lena’s eyes widened in shock as she stared at Widow’s enormous purple cock. She knew Widow had a penis, but she had no idea it would be so big! It looked like something Zarya would have dangling between her legs, not the dainty, high femme Widowmaker!

Lena felt gripped by a force to just stand and stare. Widow had her back to her, scrubbing her scalp, working in some shampoo. Her cock swung about as she moved, it had to be more than halfway down her already long thigh!

And as Widow moved, Lena saw her balls move as well. They looked more like wrecking balls than testicles.

_How the fucking hell does she wear a catsuit with that?_ Lena thought.

The door to the locker room pushed open, giving Lena the jolt she needed to snap out of her stupor. She made a bee-line to her locker, but the sight of Widow remained in her brain.

She had seen cocks before, mostly from when she first found porn, and wondered if she liked boys or girls before settling firmly into the lesbian camp. And between her and Emily, they had plenty of cock-shaped toys.

Yet Lena had never seen a real, live cock. Widow had been her first. And her brain simply couldn’t process anything other than just how big a dick she had.

Lena dressed and left, saying a quick greeting to Brigitte and Fareeha who had come in. She couldn’t think of anything other than Widow’s penis.

It took her a few tries to unlock her apartment, and when she did, Lena could only close the door and slump against the wall.

“Babe? That you?” Emily called.

Suddenly, Lena realized just how wet she had gotten. Dicks never did anything for her, but this…

Maybe she just never found the dick that did it for her, or maybe it had been attached to the right person.

“Babe?” Emily walked over to her. “You alright?”

“Not really,” Lena gasped breathlessly.

“What is it?”

She chuckled, twice at first, but it grew into a real peel of laughter.

“Emily, you should sit down to hear this. I barely believe it myself.”

* * *

“You think she’ll go for this?” Emily asked.

“How should I know?” Lena said. “But we gotta at least try.”

“Babe, are you sure about this?”

“Never more sure,” she smiled back.

Nervousness covered Emily’s face. This would be unexplored territory for both of them. But Lena could see a little of her mischievous grin peeking out.

Oh but did she love how conniving Emily could be.

“Last check,” Emily said before doing a quick little twirl.

Emily wore high-waist jeans and a light red sweater, the kind meant to be worn in layers. Emily, however, didn’t wear a shirt underneath it; instead, she wore a black, lacy bra. The sweater sat just at her shoulders, letting the lacy straps stand out against her white skin.

“Babe, you’re _hot_ ,” Lena smiled.

“As are you,” she smirked, slapping Lena’s ass.

Emily had talked her into wearing some low-riser jeans. Lena had to admit that it both fit her oh-so-squeezable ass, and complimented Emily’s high-waist pair. She wore two shirts, a gray long-sleeved undershirt with a torn up Ramones on top of it. Lena had also mussed up her hair to give herself that serious punk look.

Her Chronal Accelerator didn’t look so punk, but she didn’t think that counted against her. After all, without it she’d vanish into the time stream.

“Let’s have this talk,” Emily winked.

Together they leaned forward and knocked at the door.

“Come in,” a silky French accent said. “The door is open.”

Widow didn’t have a lot of furniture, but she did have simple exercise equipment in her living room. Lena saw a leg press machine, and a little rack for squatting or bench pressing.

Widow hung from the top bar of the rack, lifting her legs up to her head. She had on a sports bra and workout leggings, showing off plenty of blue skin, and amazing girl-abs.

“Leg lifts? You don’t like working out in the gym?” Lena asked.

“I’m finding that I like my privacy,” Widow said, her voice tight with exertion, but not overwhelmed by it. She dropped down and sat on the bench.

While she did have some exercise equipment, Widow did have a couple of simple chairs in the attached kitchen/dining room. Lena grabbed one for Emily, and one for her.

“I don’t mean to be nosey,” Emily said, “but is this because of the brainwashing? Er, the lack of it?”

“Oui. Exactly that,” Widow said. “When I was in Talon, they regularly wiped my mind, resetting me to nothing. They had to, the human brain is too good at making connections. Any brainwashing would eventually be undone as synapses reconnected. Memories I have from before eventually became wisps, dreams. Things that would pop up in my mind as I slept.”

“I didn’t know,” Emily said. “I’m so sorry. But why do that to you?”

“They wanted a weapon that wouldn’t break free,” Widow smiled sadly. “I remember the technicians referring to this as their ‘anti-Kerrigan’ measure.”

“Anti-who?”

“Oh, they’re fucking nerds,” Lena chuckled. “It just means they keep erasing her mind so she doesn’t learns too much, to keep her on a leash.”

“Then why speak French? Or have an accent?” Emily asked. “If I’m not probing too much.”

“Non, you are fine. Some things, such as language, are taught so early, relied on so much, they can’t be cleanly erased.”

“Oh, that’s good. But if Talon had kept you so brainwashed, how did you escape?”

“Because of the salope Overwatch,” Widow smiled. “Talon tried to keep them from coming back, but when they did, they came back with a vengeance.”

“Damn right we did,” Lena smiled.

“Overwatch counter-ops forced Talon on their back foot. The brainwashing became less and less frequent because they needed me more and more. So I started learning, recalling more. Memories came back, then feelings, and I began to resent the leash they kept me on.

“Then one day, the opportunity presented itself, and I escaped.”

“What a day,” Lena said. “You finally got the drop on me; I thought I was gonna die! You scared me when you said you just wanted to defect.”

“Any relief you felt, I can tell you I felt more of it,” Widow smiled. “I can never repay you for that, let alone atone for all of the times I tried to kill you.”

“Water, bridge, over it.”

“Merci,” Widow smiled. Lena could see the relief on her face. “And…also, for the talking. Merci, it, it feels good to talk about this.”

“You can’t keep things bottled up, luv. It ain’t good for you.”

“I’m learning that slowly,” Widow chuckled. “Now, what brings you to my little sanctuary? Something I can help you with?”

Lena and Emily giggled a little.

“Well,” her redheaded fiancé said, “there is.”

“Name it, I’ll do anything,” Widow said.

“It’s kind of a big thing, actually,” Lena said. “You know that Emily and I are engaged, right?”

Lena saw Widow shot Emily a quick look of jealousy before checking herself.

“How couldn’t I?” Widow said, keeping her voice eerily even.

“Well, we’ve been talking, and we want to have kids.”

“Oh! Je vous félicite!”

“The thing is, having kids is a bit of a conundrum for us,” Emily said. “Do we adopt? Go for in vitro? If we do, how do we select a donor? We’ve spent a lot of time talking about it.”

“Then, well…Widow, I gotta come clean,” Lena said. “A couple weeks ago, I was taking a shower at the gym. Only, I kinda saw you naked.”

Widow’s blue cheeks began turning violet as she blushed.

“And…I kinda saw your cock.”

“Y-you saw…?”

“I did. And it really turned me on,” Lena said, grinding her knees together.

“Lena told me, and it turned me on, too,” Emily smiled, breathing deeply. “We did some talking, and we’d like you to get us pregnant.”

“ _Oh._ ”

Lena thought Widow had blushed before, but she turned a deep violet now.

“It’s sorta-kinda all we can think about,” Lena said, giving a lop-sided grin. “You’re already on our ‘free pass’ list, so why not take it further? You’re drop-dead fucking gorgeous, and now that Talon isn’t fucking with your head, you’re turning out to be very sweet.”

“And that _cock,_ ” Emily moaned.

“I…I…” Widow stammered.

“We don’t want to get pregnant by just anyone, we want it to be someone we know,” Lena said. “We’d like the father to be part of our lives, our children’s lives. We want it to be personal.”

“And you can’t get to know a bloke _that_ well through a clinic,” Emily said. “Keep in touch with? Sure, but not to really know ‘em.”

Lena could clearly see the shock on Widow’s face. They took her aback; should they have done it slower, easier?

But Lena looked down, and saw a growing bulge in Widow’s workout pants.

“Well?” Emily asked, her voice husky, dripping with sex. “What do you say…?”

“Y-you…want me to get you pregnant?” She whispered. “Now?”

“We’d like it to be now. A lot of the girls in Overwatch are all synced up, we’re both ready to go.”

“You can say no, if you want. This is a lot to drop on a person, we know.”

Widow leaned back, still clearly shocked.

“I…I think I would,” she whispered.

“You would?” Emily said, excitement in her voice.

“Lena, I…you’re the first person I’ve truly liked,” Widow mumbled. “No thanks to the brainwashing. Seeing you, it got me to think about life outside of Talon. With you. When I heard you had a girlfriend, oh I was crushed. But…but this?”

“Kinda makes up for it, eh?” Lena smiled weakly.

“You really want me to be part of your lives?”

“Of course. We want our kids to know their father.”

“Then…yes, I’d like this,” Widow smiled. Her smile lit up the room. “Being with you and Emily, not now but forever, oh, I _would_ like that!”

Seeing Widow smile, hearing her agree made Lena burst out in a smile, and to leap to her feet.

But Emily moved faster, jumping into Widow’s arms, making the former assassin squeak. Emily pressed her lips into Widow’s, kissing her deeply as she sat on her lap.

“No fair!” Lena huffed. “I wanted to kiss her first!”

“You’ve been fighting and flirting with her all this time,” Emily giggled, breaking the kiss. “Let me have some fun~~”

Lena pouted, but she couldn’t help but to get aroused as she watched Emily and Widow kiss. With the shock wearing off, Widow kissed her back, gently, but firmly. Emily moaned into the kiss, and whined when Widow broke it off.

Widow turned for Lena, but she had already jumped into her other arm, sat on her other leg. Lena moaned as she felt Widow’s soft lips press into hers. Widow felt a little cold, no doubt an effect from Talon’s genetic tampering, but that wasn’t a problem because Widow ended up being one hell of a kisser.

She wrapped her arm around Lena, pulling her in close. And being taller than Lena, Widow seemed to tower over her as they kissed.

Like Emily, she whined when Widow broke away.

“Now,” she smiled, “whom shall go first?”

“Definitely me, luv,” Lena grinned, pushing Emily off Widow’s leg and onto the bench.

“You’re awful!”

“She also said she had a crush on me,” Lena said, sticking her tongue out. “Besides, we gotta be nice to the father of our children, right?”

Emily opened her mouth, but stopped. She landed on the rack’s bench, but she also had her leg draped on top of Widow’s. And from the look on Emily’s face, she had her leg pressed against Widow’s cock.

Lena looked down, and saw that the leggings Widow wore had become incredibly stretched. Her cock had gotten massively long, reaching down to her knee! It swelled, almost tearing the fabric.

Smiling, Emily ran her leg up and down Widow’s dick, making her moan.

“Go get her,” she breathed, “ _daddy_.”

Widow groaned at that. Her cock grew even more.

“This’ll technically be your first time, won’t it?” Lena purred. “Why _not_ do it with me…?”

“I want to,” Widow gasped, “oh mon Dieu I do!”

She gently eased Emily and Lena off her legs and stood up. Lena giggled as Widow easily scooped her up in her arms.

“You’re lucky I love you, babe,” Emily said as she followed.

Lena’s heart hammered in her chest as Widow carried her from the living room, to the bedroom. She gently dropped Lena down, and pulled at her bra.

Emily jumped on the bed next to Lena, watching as Widow stripped. Off came the sports bra, out came her pert nipples. Then she pulled down her pants.

Lena grabbed Emily’s hand as they saw Widow’s cock spring upwards, harder than steel.

“H-holy shit babe, you were right,” Emily gasped. “And her balls!”

Widow’s balls swelled as she pulled them out. It looked like she had two small kettle bells between her legs. The swung out, freed from their prison, being dragged down by gravity.

Lena felt hands on her belly; Emily had leaned over and grabbed the hem of her two shirts. Lena deftly undid her chronal accelerator, tossing it aside just as Emily pulled her shirt up. She raised her arms, and her fiancé pulled her shirt off.

“Mon Dieu,” Widow gasped, stroking her cock. Her long, delicate fingers barely made it halfway around her impossible girth. “No bra?”

“What can I say?” Lena smiled, shaking her tits. “I’m a perky girl.”

“My best girl,” Emily purred, leaning in to kiss her. Lena thought Widow would hate it, but the tall woman inhaled sharply; she liked it!

So Lena gave Emily another kiss, and grabbed the bottom of her sweater. Emily leaned back, and Lena deftly pulled it off, exposing Emily’s lacy black bra to the world.

“Oh, that is such a beautiful sight,” Widow purred.

Emily reached behind her and undid the clasp. She leaned forward, slowly pulling off the bra until her breasts spilled out. Lena squirmed and squeezed her knees together; her future wife knew how to get her _wet_.

“And we have to show our gratitude to our baby daddy,” Emily said. She reached forward, and grabbed Widow’s hand.

Widow didn’t resist, she let Emily pull her to the bed until she sat down. Emily spun around, kneeling in front of her, and Lena followed her. Soon she knelt shoulder-to-shoulder with Emily between Widow’s spread legs with the largest cock she could have ever conceived of inches from her face.

“We’ve never seen a cock, let alone touch one,” Lena said, her voice filled with nerves. “So it’ll be everyone’s first time here.”

“We did watch some how-to videos,” Emily said, leaning in.

“Porn. She means porn.”

Widow moaned and writhed as they kissed her swollen cockhead. Lena didn’t know what a cock would taste like, but she found she liked it. It almost tasted like kissing Widow; underlying notes of feminine mystique, but drenched with a musky scent and taste. The juxtaposition between sweet and sour floated in her head; the two flavors might seem utterly contemptuous, but ended up being rather saccharine.

Masculine and feminine. The flavors danced on Lena’s tongue, drove her wild, fizzled her brain, all on the tip of her tongue. She couldn’t get enough of it.

Fortunately, Widow had plenty of dick to go around. Lena planted kisses along it just as Emily did the same. She licked Widow’s dick, making her moan her pleasure. Emily kissed it so hard, so loud, Lena wondered if her fiancé tried to give Widow a hickey!

Lena pressed herself against Widow’s smooth, hair free hips. It didn’t even seem that Widow did any shaving or waxing, she just didn’t have any hair. It left her skin silky smooth, and Lena pressed her face against Widow’s body.

She pressed her tongue against the root of her cock, and began to lick the entirety of her shaft. Widow writhed and gasped as Lena ran her tongue up her dick, relishing every bump of the skin and every raised vein. She relished the taste of Widow on her tongue, that masculine/feminine musk, she had to get more!

But Widow had such an impressive cock that Lena ran out of spit to lubricate her licking with. She had to stop just shy of half Widow’s length to give herself a little time to recover. She kissed it, and reached up to fondle her sack.

She could barely hold Widow’s sack in one hand! Lena had to reach over with her off-hand to heft and squeeze and gently bounce the literal blue balls that were being dragged to the ground.

“Oooh…Oui, there, there~~”

Lena finished licking Widow’s shaft, coming eye-to-eye with Emily. She could see the adoring lust in her fiancé’s eyes, and Lena knew that Emily could see hers.

The two leaned over Widow’s dick and kissed. Oh, the taste of Widow and Emily just proved too much! Lena could feel her blazing hot snatch leak arousal, drenching the G-string she wore.

Emily went back to kissing Widow’s dick, and Lena leaned down to suckle her balls. The orb-filled sack pulsed and twitched as Widow reacted to the tag-team blowjob.

Lena did her best to think back to the porn videos she and Emily watched, or the podcasts that told them how to really work a dick over. She kissed the first nut she could, then the other. They were oddly firm, yet strangely squishy; another amazing, lovely juxtaposition. As she kissed them, Widow squirmed more and more.

Lena kissed, fondled, and inhaled that intoxicating aroma of Widow’s gonads. She leaned in and opened her mouth. Lena knew she had a big mouth, so this seemed the perfect time to put it to good use.

She had to twist herself around a little, and ended up seeing Emily in action. Her fiancé knelt in front of Widow, grasping the girthy blue cock with both her hands, and she sucked at Widow’s cockhead.

“Fuuuck, you’re both sooo goood~~!”

Opening her mouth, Lena gently sucked on Widow’s right nut, and took it in her mouth. Widow went rigid, just as Lena did. She had taken the entire thing! Oh, the taste drove her mad, but she had to see Widow thrash!

Lena sucked at the testicle, all while running her tongue over it. She sucked as she massaged it with her tongue, letting it roll about her mouth.

Widow thrashed, grabbing Lena’s hair.

“There! Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ that feels amazing!!”

Out of the corner of her eye, Lena could see Emily’s eyes narrow. Taking a big breath, she inhaled Widow’s cock.

Looking up, Lena saw Widow’s eyes bulging as Emily took her into her throat. Widow babbled, words failing her, but her pleasure remained as clear as day.

Lena kept sucking, and she could hear Emily slurping the dick up and down, up and down. Lena popped the ball out of her mouth, and gently drew the other one towards her; she couldn’t let things go uneven.

It couldn’t be possible, but sucking on Widow’s other nut felt even better than the first! Lena could get used to this, and if Widow would be in their lives as they got pregnant, she would have to make this a regular thing.

Lena let the nut pop out of her mouth, relishing the taste of Widow. She still had one thing left to do.

She reached up, and gently pushed Widow back. Emily, still with a mouth full of cock, moved with Widow as the taller woman lay down on the bed. She hiked her legs up, setting her feet on the edge of the bed. Lena gently moved her swollen sack aside, and saw her target.

Crawling in, Lena got closer.

“What are—“

She silenced Widow by licking her tight, little puckered asshole. Widow went rigid at that, gasping loudly. Lena could feel Emily squeezing her shoulder, she had to have done a good job.

Lena licked Widow’s asshole a little more. She might not know what to do with a dick, but she could eat an ass like it was her last meal. Above her, she heard Emily sucking and slurping as she went down on Widow.

She knew Emily had an oral fixation, but she thought it only extend to pussies. Funny thing to learn.

Kneeling by the bed, she gently licked and probed Widow’s ass. The tall woman started to move and moan with that, so Lena took a deep breath, and gently blew some hot air on the little rosebud.

Her breath warmed Widow’s ass, making her groan. She could see the puckered hole opening up a little. Perfect.

She leaned in, and pressed her tongue up against the bud. Widow choked on her own words, but her rosebud had opened up enough; Lena gently eased her tongue into her rear.

“Oooohoooh!!”

Widow’s legs wrapped around her. Lena kept gently tonguing Widow’s ass, running it around the bud and into it, getting a little further each time. Soon she had nearly her entire tongue up Widow’s rear.

Now, if she remembered the anatomy lessons right, if she pushed her tongue a little further up and wiggle…

“Aaaah!!” Widow screamed.

Yup, that had to be her prostate!

Lena continued to lick and stimulate Widow’s prostate, making her thrash and scream.

“Babe, she’s getting close,” Emily gasped, pulling the cock from her mouth.

“G-gonna—gonna cum~~!!”

“Babe!”

Lena pulled her tongue out of Widow’s hole and sat up. Emily gently took her shoulder.

“Like that one video, yeah?” Her redhead lover smiled.

“Oh, _that_ one,” Lena giggled.

The leaned into Widow’s twitching cock, kissing her foreskin, rubbing their tongues under it, making sure they had a good shot of the assassin’s swollen helmet. Then they leaned in, kissed the ridge, and ran their tongues along it.

“Aaaaah~!”

They flicked their tongues across it, making Widow thrash. No, she wasn’t thrashing, her cock had to be throbbing!

“C-cumming! Aahhh!!”

Lena pulled the cock into her mouth, just as the first massive wad of cum flooded her mouth. Her eyes widened; Widow didn’t cum like a horse, horses came like Widow.

Lena thought it would be slimy, but it ended up being thick, heavy, and musky. It did have a weird taste, but Lena _knew_ she would grow to love it.

All that happened in half a second. Widow’s emission utterly filled her mouth, making her swallow on reflex. Then the next thick blast filled her, and Lena tried to swallow it, too. By the third, she knew she couldn’t.

Lena pulled the cock away from her, cum pouring out of her mouth. Widow came again, blasting a thick strand across her chest.

Emily pulled the cock into her mouth, and her eyes widened as she realized just how much Widow could cum.

As Lena watched her soon-to-be wife trying to swallow all the cum, she savored Widow’s nut. It felt like yogurt; if it were any thicker, Lena would have to chew! As she swallowed it down, she yearned for more.

Widow’s labored breathing suddenly ended, and her cock gave one last throb. Emily pulled back, cum dribbling out of her mouth; Lena could tell Emily had too much in her mouth.

Emily grabbed her, pulled her close, mashed Lena’s head between her breasts. Emily opened her mouth, and let Widow’s cum drip from her mouth and into Lena’s. Lena moaned as she once again got a mouthful of hot, creamy cum.

Emily pulled her up until their lips were pressed together, French kissing her as they pushed cum between each other. She could hear Widow gasping and moaning at the sight.

“Yumm~~” Emily purred. “Never thought I’d enjoy cum like that.”

“You sure like the taste of my girl cum enough,” Lena giggled.

“I guess I just like _any_ kind of cum,” Emily shrugged. “Oh! And she’s still so big and hard!”

Widow had propped herself up, and stared intently at them.

“T…that was amazing,” she gasped. “Your lips, tongues, and, and just watching that!”

“I think she’s ready for another round,” Lena said.

“Non. Not another round,” Widow snapped.

She sat up, and grabbed Lena’s shoulder.

“I want the main course,” she said with an almost feral growl.

Lena let herself be pulled to her feet. She started undoing her pants and wiggling out of them; she had gotten so wet, she started to soak the denim!

“Come on babe, I know you want this,” Emily said, wiggling out of her pants as well.

Widow’s cock throbbed with anticipation. Lena practically tore her soaked panties off and crawled onto the bed. Emily crawled with her, but went a little higher on the bed, going up towards the pillows.

Widow didn’t let Lena go so far. She lunged at her, pinning her by the shoulders, and roughly kissed her. Lena gave a startled little squeal as Widow forced her tongue into her mouth, but she gladly kissed back. Widow straddled her, and Lena could feel her hot and heavy cock against her belly.

Widow practically assaulted her mouth with kisses. Behind her, Lena could feel Emily scooting behind her, holding her with her arms, placing her head just at her breasts.

“Come on, Widow. Give it to her like a bitch in heat!” Emily said.

That seemed to be just what Widow needed. She broke off from her frenzied kissing to push her legs open. Lena gasped as the cool air caressed her cunt. She squealed as she felt her nipples being pinched.

“This is it, babe,” Emily smiled, rolling her nipples between her fingers. “Oh God I’m so fucking horny~~”

Lena’s breath came in shorter and shorter gasps as Widow drew her hips back; she had to draw them back far because of the sheer size of her cock. Lena watched the swollen head getting closer and closer to her little cunny. Her heart beat louder and louder in her chest.

“F-fuck me,” she whimpered. “Aaaah!”

She felt Widow press against her pussy! How could a dick be so big? She felt her little pussy lips part, but the head just looked too big!

“Give it to her,” Emily moaned. “Do it!”

Widow’s hair fell down across her shoulders as she pushed. It fell onto Lena’s face, tickling her, having her pussy impaled on such a meat monstrosity made her mind fizzle.

Widow’s cock felt so thick and heavy and the only thing that felt soft was the spongy head but Widow pushed with such ferocious need it felt like a steel beam battered at her soft little lips oh God she’d never taken toys this big, but it felt soooo good to being assaulted like this oh God she liked cock now didn’t she Widow just kept pushing oh God she grabbed her cock to get the angle right and then with a sudden _thrust_ Widow’s cock entered her.

Lena screamed as Widow drove her cock into her. She could feel her pussy accept the sizable invader, spreading her open, filling her up, Widow pushed the air out of her lungs!

“So tight,” Widow grunted.

“You’re her first real cock,” Emily smiled. “Come on, give it _all_ to her!”

Blinking, Lena looked down, only to see Widow shove the last seven inches into her. She howled as Widow’s balls slapped her rump. Lena thought it would be painful, but after the initial shock of having a cock into her, it felt better than when Emily used their toys on her.

Widow moaned as she got balls deep inside her. Lena looked up to see Widow’s face awash with pleasure. Emily leaned forward to kiss Widow.

“Now give it to her,” the redhead smiled.

Emily held onto her and Lena squeezed back. Widow grabbed her hips, and pulled back. Lena gasped as she felt that steel hard cock being drawn out of her, she could feel it stretching her tiny little hole out, and it made her mind melt!

Then Widow drove her cock back in.

Feeling Widow piston in and out, feeling her cock dive deep into her cunt, feeling that hot dick fill her, and having Emily hold her, it pushed Lena over the edge. She screamed and thrashed, blindsided by her own orgasm. Widow pushed deep inside of her and waited, just a few seconds, just until she stopped quaking, then got back to fucking her.

“F-fuck me~~~! Oh fuck, oh shit, so hard~~!”

Lena thrashed as she felt Emily gently run her tongue across her ear’s helix. She gasped as she felt her fiancé pinch her nipples. She moaned into Widow’s mouth as the Frenchwoman grabbed her chin and held her steady enough for them to kiss, all while railing her pussy, molding it to the shape of her cock, claiming her.

Widow kissed her check, then her neck, letting Emily lean in to get a few kisses herself. Lena felt Widow leaving a hickey on her neck, all while relishing the feeling of having two massive balls slap against her ass.

And somehow, moving on pure instinct, Lena could feel her legs wrap around Widow’s waist, trying to keep her deep inside her, but not enough to stop her.

“Close,” Widow gasped, “merde, I’m so close!!”

“Fill her up,” Emily smiled. “Come on, pump her full of cum!”

Widow’s pace changed. She no longer mindlessly fucked Lena, she slowed her pace and truly gave it to her. Each thrust made the bed creak, pushed Lena further back into Emily, it made her legs ache in the most pleasant ways!

All the while, Widow gasped and groaned.

“Cumminggg!!”

She slammed her hips against Lena’s, and Lena tightened her legs around Widow.

Lena gasped as she felt a flood of hot cum explode inside of her, an incredible torrent of thick, creamy jizz. She could feel her cunt clamp down around Widow, and she squeezed her legs tighter, keeping Widow deep inside.

Her toes curled as Widow gasped and moaned and pumped her with cum. It felt like every hair stood on end as Lena rode her orgasm, and she swore she could feel every milliliter of cum enter her with each blast.

Eventually, after what felt like forever, Widow finally stopped cumming. Her body relaxed, she slouched a little, and gasped for breath. Lena felt like a balloon, inflated with cum instead of air.

Widow tried to pull out, but she kept her legs locked.

“Wait,” Lena said, her voice shaky. “Stay in me. I wanna make sure I get knocked up~~”

Smiling, Widow gently kissed her. But she kept her cock inside.

“Hey, what about me?” Emily pouted.

Widow broke the kiss, and reached for Emily. Lena leaned in to kiss and suckle Widow’s tit.

She could feel Widow’s cock, still somehow hard, twitch every so often deep inside her. But Widow started pulling out, and despite how she tried, Lena’s legs had turned to jelly. Widow pulled out, and a river of cum leaked from her pleasantly numb cunt.

“That,” Widow said, rolling over next to Lena, her cock slapping against her toned abs, “was incredible.”

“I never thought sex with a real cock could be so good,” Lena giggled. “Guess I just needed to find the right cock.”

“I’ll say this is the right cock,” Emily said. She let go of Lena, leaving her lying on the bed, and crawled over Widow. “And she’s still so damn hard!”

She took a handful of slick, girl-cum filled cock, and lifted it up, pressing it against her belly.

“Which is good, because it’s my turn now.”

Emily had to almost stand up to line her own sloppy wet pussy up with Widow’s dick.

“Careful,” Widow chuckled, “it can be a wild ride.”

“Come on, babe,” Lena said, crawling over to kiss her fiancé, “you can do it.”

Emily pressed down against Widow’s cock, and her pussy immediately opened up, taking the first five inches with ease.

“Holy shit! Fuuuck~~so biggggg!!”

Giggling, Lena helped Emily sit on Widow’s breeding dick. The fun was just starting.


End file.
